


A Perfect Substitute

by srshawke



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srshawke/pseuds/srshawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disappointing reunion with Gorim, Sereda gets what she needs from Dwyn and his henchmen instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt:
>
>> For some reason, I've always head-cannoned that my F-Aeducan and Dwyn knew each other (since you know, she's a princess)
>> 
>> so upon seeing her again in Redcliff, Dwyn decides to take up the offer, telling her that he will inform her what he wants after they survived.
>> 
>> Cue F-Aeducan arriving at his house and he orders her about, enjoying having the Princess on her knees.
>> 
>> Bonus - he takes her first before introducing his guards by using dirty talk (i.e., he massages her ass and tells her how much she'd love having it filled up), the guard does each dirty talk and she is forced to take it and is loving it.
>> 
>> Extra bonus - he knows of her and Gorim (if you choose that they were having a secret relationship) and uses this against her, asking questions about their sexual relationship (if Gorim had gone down on her, if he ever let her go down on him, taking it up the arse and so on)
>> 
>> Angst/Guilt can be included if party hasn't gone to Denerim so she has no idea that Gorim has moved on or it can be a spit in the face to Gorim for not waiting for her like he promised.
> 
> The original ending was an epilogue with some more flirtation from Zevran, but I thought it was too soon so I scrapped it. Hopefully this works instead.
> 
> Slightly edited from the original posting.

Sereda doesn’t have to offer herself. They have enough gold to hire a mercenary, and they’ll surely have more once the Arl learns they’ve saved his town and his life. But ever since she found Gorim in Denerim, she’s wanted, _needed_ to get fucked by something more than her own fingers.

She’d been _aching_ for him, fantasizing about their passionate reunion. They’d be too frantic to remove their clothes; Gorim would just shove her against the wall, push her smalls aside and _take_ her, like he used to in the palace when he’d had enough of her teasing but they were afraid to risk anything more than a quick fuck. Except they weren’t in the palace, so she could be as loud as she wanted. She would beg him to move harder, faster as he filled her again and again; scream out his name; tell him and anyone else listening how good his cock felt inside her, how soon she was going to come, until he lost himself and released his seed into her womb. He’d never done that before -- never dared, lest she fall pregnant with a child of the wrong caste -- but here on the surface, such things didn’t matter anymore. Once she had him again, she’d want to feel all of him.

How could he forget her so quickly when she can still feel his touch? Perhaps he never did love her, and that thought hurts most of all.

Her companions have noticed her change in demeanor since Denerim, but there’s nothing they can do to help. Even if she could get Alistair into her bed, he’d be a bumbling virgin, waiting for her to give orders as she does on the battlefield. Maybe another time that would appeal to her, the thought of riding him, seeing his wide-eyed wonder as he buried himself in the soft heat of a woman for the first time. But that’s not what she needs right now.

Sten might take an aggressive role. She can only imagine -- has imagined, several times, alone in her tent -- how huge his cock must be, proportional to his massive warrior’s frame. Even just his fingers inside her would stretch and burn in the most wonderful way. But her relationship with Sten is already on shaky ground. She knows little of Qunari culture and even less of their mating customs, and she can’t risk future problems just for a moment of relief.

Zevran would be able to help her. He’s the only one who who seems to realize what the problem is; with a smile and a wink, he offered to help her “relax.” She had to turn him down. She still doesn’t trust him enough to bare herself for him with no one watching -- or enough to know that there will be no complications afterward.

But Dwyn... Dwyn is perfect. He has a warrior’s body, broad and rough, and no obligation to treat her as his commander. And once they leave Redcliffe, she’ll never have to see him again.

There’s still plenty of night left when the last of the creatures are felled. Sereda’s body thrums with battle fury and anticipation.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your offer,” Dwyn whispers in her ear, and she shivers as he beckons for her to follow him.

“Sereda?” Alistair calls after her, his voice full of confusion and concern.

“Go back to camp,” she says. “I have something to take care of.”

Zevran gives her a knowing smirk, but if he says anything to Alistair, it’s after she’s too far away to hear it.

Dwyn leads her to the back room of his house, gives her a bucket of water and a cloth. “Clean yourself up first,” he says, and closes the door, leaving her alone to strip off her leather armor. The water in the bucket isn’t as good as a proper bath, but it gets rid of most of the sweat and gore on her skin.

She doesn’t have any clean clothes, but she won’t need them soon, anyway. Her stomach clenches as she stares at the closed door between her and the main room of Dwyn’s house. As soon as she opens it, she’s going to get fucked. She can feel herself wet and ready, heart pounding, and there’s only a moment’s hesitation before she turns the knob.

Dwyn apparently took the time to clean up as well, and now he’s naked and waiting for her. His body is covered with thick, curly hair; his cock juts out from the curls at his groin, hard and red and mouthwateringly thick. Sereda would get on her knees and suck him in an instant, except that she sees they’re not alone.

“What are they doing here?” She jerks her head toward Dwyn’s two human hirelings, naked and hard as he is -- although not nearly as hairy.

Dwyn chuckles. “They fought tonight, too. Don’t you think they deserve a reward?”

That wasn’t part of the deal, Sereda thinks... but why not? She’s never been with more than one man at a time, but she needs to get fucked hard, and surely three cocks are better than one.

When she doesn’t say no, Dwyn plants a strong hand on her shoulder, pushing her to her knees. “But I get to have you first. Now suck me.”

His order prompts another flood of wetness between her thighs. She moans as she wraps her lips around him, stretching her jaw to accommodate his girth. She takes the base of his cock in her hand, stroking what she can’t fit into her mouth.

“Oh yeah, take it all in.” Dwyn tangles his fingers in her hair. “Fuck, I’ve always wanted a princess on her knees.”

She pulls back, looking up in surprise, but he jerks her head forward, thrusting deep enough to make her gag. “Did I say you could stop?” He loosens his grip just a little, enough for her to gasp in a breath. “You think I didn’t recognize you, Aeducan? Not so high and mighty anymore, here on the surface, are you? Look at you. In Orzammar, they’d compete to fight for you; but here, you can’t even hire a sellsword without playing the whore.”

Without meaning to, Sereda whimpers. She didn’t realize this talk would have such an affect on her, but she feels the warmth radiate from between her legs down to the tips of her toes.

Dwyn laughs. “Well, don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” Even though he’s holding her by her braid, fucking her face, and he knows she can’t possibly speak. “Or are you just going to moan around my cock like the whore you are?” As if on cue, she moans as she tongues his glans, and is happy to hear his voice grow a little unsteady. “Touch yourself, princess. Let me see how wet you are just from sucking me.”

Sereda parts her legs, caresses her mound, feeling her curls already soaked with her wetness. She dips a finger inside herself and draws it out, lingering on her pearl. She needs more, needs a cock deep inside her. Dwyn’s cock. Dwyn pounding her, grinding against her until she comes. And then the others... she doesn’t even know their names, and is shocked to realize she doesn’t care.

Trembling, she raises her finger to her mouth, shining with her slick. Dwyn pulls her head back by her braid, lets his cock slip out of her mouth. “Lick it off,” he says, and she can see the hunger in his eyes.

She obeys immediately, replacing his cock with her finger, swirling her tongue around it. “What do you taste like?” Dwyn asks, his breathing heavy.

One of the humans, watching from the other side of the room, has started to touch himself, roughly pumping his cock, his eyes fixated on the O of her lips. She tries to find words to describe the strange flavor on her tongue, but soon gives up. “Why don’t you taste for yourself?”

And suddenly she’s on her back, legs hoisted over Dwyn’s shoulders, his mouth between them. His beard rubs against her folds as his tongue delves into her, tasting her, then presses against her pearl. With her mouth free, she can wail her approval loudly now, pulling Dwyn’s head closer as she reaches her peak --

And then whimpering when he pushes her hands away and puns her bucking hips to the ground. “You’re still an entitled little princess, aren’t you? Thinking you can come without giving us something in return.”

Dwyn snaps his fingers, and the two humans are at her sides, kneeling. She stares up at their cocks, bobbing above her head, _teasing_ her, and takes one in each hand. Neither of them are as thick as Dwyn, but they’ll do nicely.

“Just leave her mouth alone for now,” Dwyn orders them. “I want to hear her scream when I stretch her cunt.”

Sereda moans just thinking about it -- and again when one of the humans reaches down to tweak her nipple.

Dwyn kneels between her legs, pressing down on her thighs, spreading them as far as they can go. The head of his cock teases up against her wetness, sliding past her pearl.

“Tell me, who have you whored out your cunt to since you got to the surface?”

“No one!” she gasps. He snorts, but seems to believe her.

“And in Orzammar, I’m sure you only let the finest nobles have the honor of fucking you.”

He sounds suddenly _bitter_. It almost frightens her, but she doesn’t want to stop now.

“That’s not true,” she pants, shaking her head. “My lover was... he was warrior caste. When we came to the surface, he left me!”

“What a fool of a man,” murmurs Dwyn. He drags his length across her slick folds. She bites her lip, certain he’ll only go slower if she starts to beg. “What would your warrior think if he could see you now?”

She imagines Gorim standing at the other side of the room, watching her writhe against another man’s cock, holding two more in her hands. Would he be aroused? Disgusted? Would he touch himself as he watched her get taken and saw what he had given up?

“He’d -- oh fuck!” she cries out as Dwyn slams into her, filling her in one fierce thrust. “He’d think I’m a whore!”

Her hands lose track of their rhythm as Dwyn thrusts into her. One of the humans covers her hand with his, masturbating himself, but the other lets her hand fall away and turns his attention to her breasts, squeezing them. He kneels down to suck her nipples; he’s not gentle, and it’s just what she needs. Dwyn fucks her hard and deep, and she can’t get enough of his weight pressing down on her, his rough hair rubbing against her thighs.

She’s so close it’s _maddening_ , but his angle is _just_ off and he’s holding her down so she can’t move. She slides her free hand between their bodies to rub her pearl. In her mind, Gorim is still watching, stroking his cock, wishing he was the one between her legs, fucking her cunt. That he had given _her_ a child, instead of his surfacer wife.

Sereda comes with a loud wail at that thought, clenching around Dwyn’s cock. He pulls out as soon as he feels the ripples, leaving her frustratingly empty, and smirks at her cry of disappointment as one of the best orgasms of her life dissipates far too quickly.

He flips her over easily -- he’s strong, and she’s not even trying to resist -- and pulls her to her knees. His fingers tease her cunt -- just to gather some slick, she realizes, because then they circle her back entrance.

“Did your warrior ever take you here?” Dwyn growls, and she can only shake her head. “Do you want my cock in your virgin ass? Do you want us to fill up all your holes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she all but sobs, and she’s needy, desperate, still teetering over the edge. “Give me your cocks. Make me come again, _please_!”

Dwyn smacks her ass, and she cries out more from indignation than pain.

“You think you can order us around, princess?” Another smack; this time it actually _hurts_ , and she can feel her skin turning red. A third, and she realizes the pain is _good_.

Gorim would never hit her like this, she thinks, not even if she asked him to. Dwyn smacks her ass again, and she moans. She imagines Gorim is standing on the other side of the room, masturbating furiously, wishing he could be so daring.

When Dwyn hits her again, she can’t even make a noise before a new cock fills her open mouth. She sucks him eagerly, and he throws his head back with a groan of pleasure. He isn’t as rough as Dwyn; she can feel him throb with the sound of each smack on her ass, but he doesn’t seem interested in hurting her, is reluctant to even put his hands on her head.

“Why don’t you put her to work?” Dwyn asks, and Sereda realizes she’s talking to the other human, the one who’d been touching her breasts but has now backed off, as if uncertain what to do. “If she can fit _my_ cock in her mouth, she can take both of you at once.”

The human hesitates until Sereda breathes, “Oh, yes”; and then he’s right in front of her, his cock rubbing against the corner of her mouth, trying to find a way in. It’s a tricky thing, with their too-long human legs in the way, but she manages to wrap her lips around the heads of both cocks at once, licking them as she strokes their shafts. The humans are louder than Dwyn, too. Their wordless groans of pleasure make her forget the other dwarf for a moment -- make her feel like she’s the one in charge.

Then Dwyn’s fingers are back, slick with oil, delving inside her rear. It’s a strange, uncomfortable pressure, and she squirms, but the promise of being filled in all her holes makes it bearable. As he thrusts, stretching her out with a third finger, she begins to feel the echoes of his movements in her cunt. It’s becoming something pleasant, and she wants to feel more.

“ _Princess_ ,” Dwyn hisses, almost an oath, punctuated by a particularly rough thrust of his fingers. “Look at you, a little slut with two cocks in your mouth, fucking yourself on my hand like you can’t get enough. You’ll be back for more, won’t you? And next time, I won’t let you pretend you’re just settling a debt. Next time you’ll beg me, promise to do anything just to feel my cock inside you again.”

Sereda pulls her head back so she can speak, continues to stroke the humans’ cocks with her hands. They’re rubbing against each other, but they don’t care -- or they like it. “That’s a lot of talk,” she says to Dwyn, “when you still don't have your cock in my ass.”

Without another word, he grabs her hips and pulls her back onto him. They’re both slick with oil and her own arousal, but it’s still too fast, too big, and she cries out in pain and pleasure. Dwyn just laughs.

He lies back on the floor, pulling her with him until she’s flush against his chest, his hair rubbing roughly everywhere their bare skin connects. He bends his knees, forcing her thighs apart, splaying her open in front of the others.

“Are you useless bastards just going to stare, or are you going to fuck her?” Dwyn growls, and the humans suddenly unfreeze, scrambling to claim the spot between her legs. One of them fills her -- it doesn’t matter which -- and he and Dwyn begin to move, alternating slow, shallow thrusts that leave her desperate and moaning. The other human kneels beside her head, rubs his cock against her lips, and she lets herself be silenced.

Dwyn holds her tightly, strong arms wrapped around her torso. His hands are on her breasts, teasing her nipples with rough, calloused palms. She can’t arch her back like this, but her movement drivers her further onto Dwyn’s cock, interrupting his rhythm. She hears him groan against her ear, feels his chest vibrate with it, and smiles around the cock in her mouth.

Then Dwyn’s hands are on her hips, and he’s shoving her down, harder, _deeper_. She can feel him rubbing the cock in her cunt, pressing the human against just the right spot inside her.

“Is this what you like, Princess?” Dwyn’s voice is a harsh whisper against her ear. “Being held down and fucked by your lessers?” He bites down on her neck, hard enough to make her scream -- a shocked, muffled sound. One hand is back on her breast, pinching her nipple as he licks and sucks at the mark, making her shudder and squirm. Someone will see it tomorrow, and they’ll _know_ , but somehow that thought only heightens the pleasure.

When Dwyn raises his head again, he’s panting, his words breathless. “I’d make you scream my name and beg me to let you come,” he says, “but you look so nice with your mouth full. My little princess slut...”

She does come then, her legs wrapped around the human on top of her, shaking as she tries to draw him further in. They stay inside her through the aftershocks, as her muscles tighten around them, squeezing their cocks. Dwyn’s still talking; she can hear him coming apart, his steady stream of degradation turning into incoherent repetitions of _fuck_ and _yes_ and _whore,_ and she feels satisfied.

They start moving, and she comes again, before her last orgasm is even through. She stops sucking, throws her head back to let out a loud wail of _please_ and _yes_ and almost _stop_ , because it’s too much, but she doesn’t want it to end.

The human at her face grunts, annoyed, and shoves himself past her lips again. He holds her by the hair, fucking her face like a cunt. Tears form in her eyes as he hits the back of her throat, but he’s so far gone he’s forgotten his qualms about hurting her.

He comes first, holding her head still, nose pressed into his pubic hair, so she’s forced to swallow. She feels the other human pull himself off her, his moans joining the first as he jerks himself, spraying her breasts with his warm release. She coughs when they let her go, the taste of semen strong and bitter on her tongue.

Dwyn pushes her off of him, down to the floor on her back, and she’s so exhausted that she can only lie there, limp and sated, as he continues to pound her. “I’m going to come inside you, Princess,” he pants. “I’m going to fill your royal whore ass full of spunk -- oh!”

He grunts and collapses on top of her; the weight is a comfortable pressure, like the body of a lover. She feels him soften and slip out of her, knows she’s wet and sticky and doesn’t care.

She kisses Dwyn’s forehead, a tender gesture that seems to surprise him.

“I’ll be back,” she promises.

“Of course you will,” he says.


End file.
